


Two weeks of Spring Love

by Vitavili



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Sweet, True Love, Younger Yuuri and Victor, smut with feels, victor with long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Vitavili
Summary: Yuuri has loving parents and perfect life, but since childhood, he is suffering from a really hard form of asthma. Because of his illness, Yuuri can’t do a lot of things, but that doesn’t stop him from loving life in the way it is.Victor’s life wasn’t easy, after losing his parents at the young age he grew up in the orphanage. Even when he started living on his own, Victor couldn’t find any reason to love life. That’s why he is not afraid to risk his life doing a lot of reckless things.It was the love at first sight. They both felt it. Love life. Start living for real. How much can you change for the one you love? For your soulmate?Neither of them has ever thought that those two weeks of beautiful Spring Love is going to change their lives forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrinkmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrinkmytea/gifts).



> I spent a lot of time for this story and I don't know... I just feel that whenever I am sad this could help me. I hope this can help you too <3
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Vitavili

_Yuuri has loving parents and perfect life, but since childhood, he is suffering from a really hard form of Asthma. Because of his illness, Yuuri can’t do a lot of things, but that doesn’t stop him from loving life in the way it is._

_Victor’s life wasn’t easy, after losing his parents at the young age he grew up in the orphanage. Even when he started living on his own, Victor couldn’t find any reason to love life. That’s why he is not afraid to risk his life doing a lot of reckless things._

_It was the love at first sight. They both felt it. Love life. Start living for real. How much can you change for the one you love? For your soulmate?_

_Neither of them has ever thought that those two weeks of beautiful Spring Love is going to change their lives forever._

* * *

 

  
“Slowly breathe in… breathe out… like that. Alright…” The doctor was talking slowly together with every breath Yuuri took in and out. He was listening to Yuuri’s heart sounds with a stethoscope. He nodded leaning back and Yuuri started buttoning his shirt, while the doctor was filling information in some papers.

Yuuri should say he got used to life like this. He even could call the hospital his second home. Because of the hard form of asthma he had, it was impossible to tell when he will get an attack. He could even start coughing and choking while simply walking. Sometimes everything ends up alright, he just has to carry with him an inhaler which helps to recover and control breathing. But sometimes it gets so bad, that he even passes out, on worse cases, everything happens so fast that he is not even able to ask for help. That’s why it’s so dangerous for him to walk alone. In this world, there are a lot of people who sees you, but even more who just ignores your existence. Especially when you need help. That’s one of the reasons why Yuuri usually sits at home just enjoys watching life through the window, it was enough for him to feel like a part of this world. Today was a bad day, even if he was in the supermarket with his mother when everything started, she wasn’t able to help. That’s how he ended up in the hospital. It’s a second time in two days.

“I am feeling better, I would like to go home…” Yuuri looked at his mother who was standing next to him, then at the doctor, who was still writing something in the papers. They were both ignoring him. He is already 18, but it seems that nobody cares about it.

“I would like for you to stay today here. Just in case. It’s second time already and this time it was worse than first, I don’t like that.” Yuuri’s mother spoke and Yuuri rolled his eyes. What’s the point? It’s not like they can help him or suddenly find a cure.

“I have to agree with your mother, we will keep you today in the hospital, just for one night. But we don’t have free wards on this floor so I will put you in the fifth…” doctor was talking to Yuuri, but he was still writing something. Yuuri knew that if not his mother then the doctor would have let him go home. It’s just to calm her down. Well alright, if it’s just for one night, he can handle it.

Yuuri’s mother went home to bring some necessary things for him, while nurse showed Yuuri where his ward will be. It was on the fifth floor, something new… Yuuri has never been here before so at least one interesting thing. The nurse opened the door and Yuuri saw that there is someone lying in one bed. That person had his head covered with a blanket, so Yuuri couldn’t see who he was. Sure it has to be a boy because they won’t put him in the same ward with a girl. Still knowing this didn’t help a lot. Yuuri wasn’t really good at socializing with people, he was always getting too nervous and didn’t know what to say. He liked watching how other people talks, though. Yuuri rather watched how life is passing by without being a part of it. It’s just for one night… maybe that person will sleep all the evening and they even won’t have to talk. The nurse put on clean sheets for Yuuri’s bed and told to call her if he needs something. After an hour his mother came, Yuuri met her in the corridor because he didn’t want to wake up that other boy who still hasn’t moved an inch.

“I will come to pick you up tomorrow after work, don’t go back by yourself,” she asked before leaving. Yuuri nodded few times and watched her until she turned around the corner. Before coming to the ward he changed clothes in the bathroom and just then walked back. Mother has brought him just clothes for sleeping, a book, and toothbrush. Yuuri came back and laid down under the blanket it was already getting dark outside. For a few seconds, he was looking at the bed in front of him, just wondering how that person could look like and then started reading the book.

“What… time is it?” silent and sleepy voice asked, but it made Yuuri flinch, he didn’t like sounds which were coming from out of nowhere. He took a deep breath and somehow was able to calm himself down without getting an attack. He slowly let the book down and looked at the person in front of him.

That second when their eyes met for the first time, both of their worlds started falling apart creating something new, even if at first they couldn’t understand what this deep feeling really means. The boy in front of Yuuri had long silver hair and such beautiful face features that Yuuri couldn’t help himself just stare, he was sitting on the bed with his back straight. But what really captivated in his face was boy’s eyes… Yuuri has never seen anyone having such bright eyes color, but at the same time, it was a mix of different shades of blue, creating something immensely beautiful. Yuuri fell in love with that color at the same second even before realizing this. He couldn’t move his eyes from that boy, just pressed book between his fingers harder when silver-haired eyes from sleepy ones slowly got really wide, that way just showing more of that beautiful color. And that hair… how can someone have such beautiful hair? He was just simply gorgeous, there were no other words for this.

“It… it…it’s… ten past eight.” Yuuri’s voice cracked and he got even a little bit mad at himself. What first impression did he make of himself for this stunning man, stuttering like an idiot? But that boy was still looking at him without saying a word and Yuuri felt how his cheeks start to blush… he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I am Victor.” The boy spoke again, totally forgetting about the time or something else around them. Even the fact that they were in the hospital. He couldn’t stop looking at that dark-haired boy in front of him, those blushed cheeks and big brown eyes hidden behind glasses, made Victor’s heart start beating like never before. All his life, he tried to find something that could make him feel this way… and nothing helped, and this small skinny Japanese boy, just with that innocent glance made him feel like something inside is painfully cracking. He couldn’t understand what is it, but he wanted to find out. Is it possible?

“Yuuri…” he introduced himself feeling how it’s getting harder to breathe, but first time not because of his illness, it was something different. Yuuri finally was able to turn his eyes down and hide his face behind the book again. It’s so embarrassing. That gorgeous man is so calm, while Yuuri was more and more looking like a tomato. Victor must be just three or four years older than him, but Yuuri felt so small. He more felt than heard how Victor is getting from the bed and slowly starts walking towards him. Can he get into a panic now?

Yuuri just couldn’t ignore that boy so he closed the book at looked at Victor again. He was wearing hospital clothes and one of his hands were bandaged. Yuuri also couldn’t stop looking at those long hair as Victor was getting closer and the only thing he could think about was how he really wants to touch them and see if they are real. What? What’s happening to him? He never wanted something like that before, Yuuri was trying to stay from all things that could make him feel anxious or nervous, but somehow he just didn’t care right now.

“How?” Victor asked leaning forward when he was already next to Yuuri’s bed. He was without shoes and his feet was getting cold standing on this floor, but he didn’t care. He had to look at these boy's eyes closer and make sure that he is not dreaming or just imagining things.

“How what…?” Yuuri tried to sit calm, but his fingers started to shiver. He had to put all his strengths and not to lean back when Victor leaned even more forward. It seems that for this silver-haired boy personal space term just doesn’t exist. But Victor didn’t answer, he slowly touched Yuuri’s face with his fingertips and Japanese boy opened his eyes even more widely. He had to move away or even slap him, but Yuuri couldn’t do anything. Now, when Victor was so close to him he saw what was hiding behind that blue color in his eyes. Sadness. There was no life. Yuuri didn’t know why Victor is in the hospital, but he couldn’t help himself just think how is it possible for such beautiful person to be so sad?

“What happened to you?” this question just slipped from Yuuri’s lips and it was too late to stop these words. They made Victor suddenly lean back. Victor was sure that he saw in Yuuri’s eyes something that he has never seen before, but he didn’t want anyone to look at what hides behind his sad look. Victor turned around and walked back to his bed, leaving Yuuri lost and even a little bit disappointed. Yuuri tried to catch Victor grabbing on his clothes, but he was just too slow. Victor laid back on his bed, covered himself with blanket and Yuuri couldn’t help himself just feel tears in his eyes. Not because of him… because Victor’s sadness hurt this boy more than anything. He couldn’t understand why…

 

This happened in the middle of the night. Out of nowhere. Yuuri couldn’t concentrate on the reading anymore so he also tried to fall asleep, but he managed to do this just after few hours when his heart finally calmed down. He suddenly woke up, because he couldn’t breathe… Yuuri grabbed on sheets next to him and tried to take in air, but there was no way. He couldn’t. It felt like something was crushing his lungs. With another hand, he searched for the call button, but he couldn’t find him, he couldn’t see anything just feel how head started getting dizzy.  
Victor woke up from the sounds. He never heard such sounds before in his life, that’s what made him jump in the bed and start looking around. Even if the light was turned off, he could see how Yuuri is trying to move and breathe… but he couldn’t. Victor didn’t think too much, he jumped from his bed and rushed towards Yuuri, feeling totally lost and actually really scared.

Victor never valued his life, he could risk everything just to try getting closer to the feeling what it means to be alive, but he never found the real meaning of this. Friends called him crazy because Victor without even thinking could jump from the high cliff into the ocean or drive a car while drunk. One of his closest friends finally made him come to Japan, just to try something new in his life, but Victor ended up in hospital on his first day because of the accident with a bus. Life just didn’t love him, so he didn’t see a reason to love life. But it's such big difference not to care about yourself and see how another person is suffering. Victor didn’t know what to do… he wanted to help, but he didn’t have any idea how. He saw how Yuuri is trying to find something with his hand not so far away from the call button, so Victor quickly pressed it for him. Again and again, but nobody came. Victor rushed to his bed and tried to press his call button, but the result was the same. He ran back to Yuuri’s bed.

“What to do… jeez, what to do? How can I help you??” he asked with trembling voice, feeling so pathetic just looking how Yuuri is trying to catch air, his face was turning to strange color.

Victor could have run and searched for that stupid nurse, but he didn’t want to leave Yuuri alone. Japanese boy was trying to say something, but he looked like in a huge pain. Victor saw how Yuuri is trying to reach him with his hand so he took it and pressed between fingers. Victor moved slowly, he sat on the bed, hugged Yuuri and lifted his body a little bit, that he could sit. Yuuri grabbed on Victor’s clothes with his free hand and pressed so hard. He needed medicine, but it was in his coat and he didn’t know how to explain Victor. Obviously, Victor never saw anyone who had Asthma so Yuuri couldn’t blame him. He pressed forehead to Victor’s chest and tried to breathe in again…

“Shhh… it’s okay… it’s okay…” Victor didn't know if he couldn’t stop repeating this to himself or to Yuuri. Maybe more to himself. He hugged Yuuri harder and started rubbing his back really slowly and gently. They just need to wait until the nurse comes… she will come soon… she will come soon.

Yuuri couldn’t believe that actually, Victor’s actions helped, his sweet and calm voice somewhere next to his ear and those soft touches on his back did something to him. Yuuri finally was able to take a little bit of air and breathe out. He did this again, just slower. And again. And again. He sighed from relief when finally everything got back into normal, Victor didn’t stop rubbing his back and repeating that everything is alright… this voice calmed Yuuri down, he even liked Victor’s English accent, it was really pleasant for ears.

“Can… we stay… a little bit like this…?” Yuuri silently asked after a few minutes, he was so tired, but more he didn’t want to let Victor go. It felt like if he lets him go, then everything will start again. Victor slowly nodded, Yuuri’s body was warm and he had nice smell… like flowers. Victor closed his eyes, he also didn’t want to let go, but his feet was getting really cold.

“Can I lay next to you…?” he asked and this question could have sounded really strange for a person who you just met, but it couldn’t be helped. They both already knew that what happened here, it’s not just an accident, maybe… just maybe they found what they were missing in their life. A soulmate. Yuuri moved a little bit, making more space for Victor and he got under the blanket. Yuuri almost flinched when he felt how cold Victor’s feet are. Oh, it’s his fault. They were lying on their sides, just hugging each other in silence for a few minutes more.

“What happened to your arm?” Yuuri asked. Today is a really strange day. If somebody would have said that he will be lying with a person in one bed hugging each other on the first day they met, Yuuri would have laughed really hard at this joke. But now it’s happening for real, and to be honest, he didn’t want to think at all. Maybe everything here is just a dream.

“I was almost hit by a bus, but nothing to worry, they said that it’s not broken.” Victor didn’t know why he just explained everything like Yuuri would be really worried about him. Like he would care for real, not because of curiosity. “What… just happened… because of that you are here?” Yuuri didn’t say anything so Victor asked him.

“Yes… I have Asthma since I was five… But it’s alright… I am already used to this kind of life.” Yuuri answered that way making Victor surprised, he couldn’t say anything for a few minutes just stare at the darkness in front of him.

“Why would you say something like that? How is it possible to get used to this kind of thing?” Victor blinked few times and somehow pressed Yuuri harder between his arms. Victor couldn’t understand how Yuuri can say such thing when life is so unfair for him? He has to fight for his life almost every day… while Victor is wasting his life for things that could cause him death.

“Well… because I want to live. Life makes me happy. When you search beautiful things around you ugly things just disappear…” before answering Yuuri blushed a little bit, because actually he never thought about the real reason why he got used to his illness, but now when he was asked, it was really simple to find an answer.

“Where do you see beautiful things now?” Victor moved his head a little bit that he could see Yuuri’s face, Japanese boy also had to lift his head and look at those blue eyes which in the dark was even more beautiful. The answer to this question was more than obvious, but Yuuri could never say it out loud, he felt how heat suddenly gets into his cheeks and he hid his face again, pressing it hard to strong Victor’s chest. Oh, God. After few seconds of silence, he heard a sound, it was Victor’s laugh. Yuuri couldn’t help himself just smile after hearing it, it was warm and really beautiful just like Victor. And Victor… he couldn’t remember if he ever laughed so honestly in his life. The fact that Yuuri got embarrassed because Victor looks beautiful to him, was just too adorable to handle.

“But… why are you so sad then?” Yuuri asked, but at the same second light turned on and the nurse ran in the ward, Victor quickly got from Yuuri’s bed and explained the situation to her, while she didn’t think about something strange or that they were just pushing emergency button for fun. After that Yuuri was taken to another ward closer to nurse post and Victor even didn’t have a chance to say goodbye to him. But he knew… he will never forget how much hope and love Yuuri had in his eyes… like Victor never had in his whole life. After he was left alone in the ward it suddenly got cold again, like he just lost something important… like he knew Yuuri longer than few hours.

 

Few weeks passed since then… but Yuuri couldn’t forget about that beautiful silver haired boy with sad eyes. He couldn’t stop thinking about Victor and he even couldn’t see anything beautiful around anymore. It’s not like Yuuri was getting depressed, but before this, even the simplest things were making him happy… but now no. Yuuri tried to look at people, how they are walking, holding hands and smiling… just a few weeks ago this view could make him also smile, but not now… because while looking at them he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that he also would love to do the same. Yuuri’s mother saw that something is wrong, but Yuuri couldn’t explain to her this, she wouldn’t understand. To be honest, Yuuri even tried to search for Victor, but he was just visiting Japan so… maybe he already got back to his country, he didn’t know. When he was feeling nervous or it was getting hard to breathe, Yuuri could close his eyes and try to remember that warmth he was feeling when Victor held him, his sweet voice next to his ear and it really helped. The only thing Yuuri was afraid of… that one day these memories will fade away and it will get worse again.

“Yuuri???” he suddenly opened his eyes and looked up. Yuuri was sitting on the bench after his classes in university, waiting for his mother to pick him up. Victor was standing in front of him. Really him. Just his hair was tied, so his face features were even more opened now and that made Yuuri freeze for a second.

“Victor…” he couldn’t believe what he sees, Victor either. They met again. Accidently like the first time. On the moment when Yuuri needed him the most. Victor wasn’t alone, with him was another young man with blond hair and beard that’s why he looked older.

“You go, Chris, I will catch you later…” Victor looked at his friend for a second, that blond one looked really surprised, but at the same time happy. It seemed that Victor has told him about Yuuri. Chris waved for him and walked to the other side of the street.

“Is it alright… your friend-“

“He will be just fine.” Victor sat on the bench next to Yuuri and finally after two long weeks he was able to smile. When Victor first told Christophe about Yuuri and how he met him, Chris just laughed, but after few days he got really serious because Victor just couldn’t stop talking about some Japanese boy who has Asthma and almost died in Victor’s hands and how Victor would give anything to find him again, but he didn’t know where to search. He begged Chris to help him, but this language barrier they had made everything more complicated if only he knew Yuuri’s last name.

“I even didn’t say thank you… last time.” Yuuri murmured after about minute of silence, he could feel Victor’s eyes on him and Yuuri didn’t want him to look away, but at the same time, he couldn’t look at Victor. Just don’t blush… don’t blush. It’s good that this day was a little bit windy so Yuuri’s cheeks were blushed naturally. This way he was able to hide his excitement after seeing Victor.

“Are you waiting for someone? Let’s go for an ice cream.” Victor just said this and didn’t regret his suggestion at all. When Yuuri finally looked at him with a surprised face, Victor smiled widely and from this view, Yuuri forgot how to breathe at all. “That will be your thanks, of course, if you can’t-“

“I can! I can... let’s go!” Yuuri jumped on his feet feeling how blood starts to go through his veins faster. Just not long ago he was so afraid of this feeling because it could cause the asthma attack, but this time it just made him feel stronger. Yuuri quickly wrote a message to his mother that she doesn’t need to pick him up.

“That’s a date then!” Victor said happily turning around, Yuuri opened his mouth from astonishment. Date?? “I am just kidding, don’t look like you gonna faint.” Victor calmed him down and smiled at this shy Japanese boy, but actually, Yuuri’s eyes were so shining that it really couldn’t be because of the fear.  
There was an ice cream shop not so far away from his university, but as today was a really beautiful day it was full of people, Yuuri stopped next to the entrance.

“Let’s go somewhere else…” he said when Victor opened the door. The silver haired man looked at Yuuri and lifted one brow. He couldn’t understand what’s wrong with this place? Maybe Yuuri saw someone he didn’t want to see? “It’s just… “ Yuuri let his eyes down, looking at his fingers, feeling really shameful about the real reason why he doesn’t want to go. “I don’t like places with a lot of people…”

“Why?” Victor was still holding a door like a doorman, people were going in and out, laughing about this, but Victor didn’t even see them. Most of the time he was ignoring all the world, especially now when Yuuri was in front of him.

“Because… I don’t like when people are looking at me… it makes me nervous…” Yuuri tried to explain himself, but for Victor, this kind of reason wasn’t enough.

“Then look just at me,” he answered to Yuuri with a serious voice and Japanese boy felt like something hard, that was crashing his shoulders all this time, fell down. “Look at me, like there is no one else around.” Victor extended his hand for Yuuri with opened palm and smiled. He wanted this not just because of Yuuri, but also because of himself. Victor wanted that Yuuri would look just at him. Finally, after long two weeks in depression, he was able to feel alive again, looking at those dark eyes and he didn’t want to let this feeling go so fast. Yuuri for one second was standing frozen but then he took Victor’s hand and stepped forward. Is that simple? Just look at him?

All the time when they were waiting in the line, Yuuri was looking just at Victor’s face not noticing people around. This way he even didn’t feel if others are watching at him. And Victor looked like he doesn’t care at all. He was still holding Yuuri’s hands, watching at all those ice cream flavors with big eyes like a child who never had an ice cream before. Watching him Yuuri couldn’t hold back from smiling, he instinctively pressed Victor’s fingers harder.

There were no free tables inside so after buying ice creams they decided to eat them while taking a walk. When they reached the small park, Yuuri suddenly stopped. Usually, he doesn't go to parks because he always gets a feeling that people are staring at him, so if he has to choose, it’s better to sit down somewhere where people just passes by and don’t even notice you, while you can watch daily life like no ending movie. But this time he stopped not because of that, Yuuri just realized that he never had such a walk before with anyone in his life, like a normal person, with a friend.

“What is it?” Victor asked turning around and looking at Yuuri who suddenly felt how his cheeks start blushing. It’s just an experience that he never had before in his life. And he doesn’t know what to do. He really feels happy and what’s more important, not scared at all. Not scared to be among people because Victor is here… right…

“It’s nothing…” he turned his eyes away and stepped forward again, he just can’t say such embarrassing thing to him. Yuuri doesn’t want Victor to think that he is crazy or antisocial, it’s just he is afraid. But it would be hard for someone to understand, Yuuri could bet that Victor never thought that it can be scary to visit a park with a lot of people.

“You like it, don’t you?” Victor asked because he thought that Yuuri is looking at blooming Sakura next to them. To be honest, Yuuri wasn’t looking at it, but when Victor mentioned this, he sighed and smiled. Yes, he loved looking at Sakura. “Why? I mean they are beautiful… but I don’t know… it’s just a tree after all.” To be honest, Yuuri wasn’t expecting this kind of question from Victor, it’s a little bit sad, that he can’t see what beauty hides behind simple things.

“Well… for me Spring represents a new beginning and Sakura’s represents the beauty of new life. It’s beautiful… the life itself is beautiful, warm and colorful, just like these flowers… they won’t be blooming long, but they can bring a lot of happiness… it’s really fragile, that’s why you have to love and cherish it… and…” Yuuri shut his mouth when he felt that he is talking too much. It can’t be helped this boy just loved life in the way it is. Even if he couldn’t enjoy it with fullest like other people, but this didn’t stop him from falling in love with the idea of life. He looked at Victor thinking that he will see how silver haired boy is rolling his eyes, but he was looking at Yuuri with opened mouth.

“How… how can you live with so much passion for life?” It was not just about words Yuuri said, it was more about the tone he was speaking with. Yuuri didn’t even feel how much love he was putting in his words like he would be talking about living thing, not just about a tree and then he was talking in general about life. Victor couldn’t understand… yes, maybe he didn’t have family and his childhood was hard, but he was healthy and still wasn’t able to find a reason to fall in love with life.

“It’s a strange question…“ Yuuri suddenly laughed and leaned to pick up one fallen blossom from the ground. Then he turned at Victor and put the pink blossom in his silver hair, behind the ear. “I mean, why not… if you love what life gives to you, then you can be happy… and happiness is something that everyone is seeking, right?” Yuuri could talk about the reasons to love life all day because he believed in his words so hard and hope was everything he had. Also… he wanted Victor to feel it, he wanted to change that sad look in his face. Such beautiful person doesn’t have to be so sad.

For the first time after many years, Victor finally felt that his heart is beating really fast. Yuuri wasn’t the first who told him that he has just love life but was a first time these words actually reached his heart. He could just stand and look at that beautiful and pure smile that Yuuri was showing and feel how his right ear starts to heat, like Yuuri’s fingers would be still touching it. They both suddenly flinched when Yuuri’s phone rang, he quickly took it out, it was his mother who just told him that Yuuri has an appointment with the doctor today, he totally forgot about that.

“Will I see you again?” Victor asked stepping forward when Yuuri said that he has to go for today. “I… I am leaving after two weeks… but I really would like to see you. Any day is fine… even if just once.” He couldn’t tell what was going on with him, but he really wanted to see Yuuri, he wanted again to hear those words and to see this smile which would make his heart beat faster. He wanted to see more Yuuri’s love for this life because just in his eyes this boy had more hope than Victor would ever have. It would be enough just to see him and he could finally feel what he was searching for. It was really important.

“How about tomorrow?” Yuuri smiled for Victor. He also wanted to see him, not because he was beautiful or because he had everything that Yuuri was missing in his life. But because with him… somehow he wasn’t afraid to become a part of this world, not just love it from distance. But once for Yuuri wouldn't be enough… two weeks is a long time, they could do a lot of things together.

  
_What’s beautiful about spring? It’s innocent, but at the same time, it brings thousands of emotions you thought that you already forgot about. It will awaken you with the warm and gentle breeze and make look at life from another angle, that you never thought that exist. It will bring into your life new scents that you never felt before, but from the first second, they become your favorite. Everything around will turn into fields of colorful and beautiful flowers, making the word shining in colors that are going to take over your mind. And if you find someone to share all of this with, your heart will bloom like with love. With love for life. With love for a new beginning._

Yuuri and Victor started seeing each other every day, it was unavoidable and they tried not to think what will happen after two weeks. Yuuri learned from Victor to live the day like it would be the last for you and Victor learned from Yuuri how to enjoy little things during that day, that he never noticed before. They became inseparable, but they never asked for more. Being together even just in silence would bring more happiness than being apart. Neither of them couldn’t explain why and how this worked… but every time their eyes met it was like a silent talk, they could almost hear what that shining look is trying to say. feel with their soul, the feeling was warm and pure, that’s why so sinful. Like a soft fire which flames would say beautiful words that only heart could hear.

But it’s not true that they didn’t talk, they always would find something to talk about… they would tell about their dreams, Yuuri admitted that his biggest dream is to have his own hotel, but secretly he knew that someone like him could never work such stressful work. Victor didn’t have a dream, for now, he was working random jobs together with his friend Christophe just to have money for living and not thinking about future. Victor laughed so much when Yuuri said that Victor should become a model because he is really beautiful and has enough confidence. Yuuri said this without thinking too much because in every photo they did together Victor always looked stunning. After realizing what he just said Yuuri had to hide his face in palms. But he really was able to imagine Victor like the most famous model in the world.

Aside from long talks they had, everyday Victor would make Yuuri do something he would be never willing to do before. First, he was really against some things, but Victor every time somehow managed to make him change his mind and just try. For example riding a bicycle, Victor knew that Yuuri can’t overwork so he made Yuuri sit on the seat, while Victor was pedaling while standing. When Yuuri in the evening came back home and told his mother how much fun he had today because it was his first time riding the bicycle in his life, she couldn’t believe at first that nothing happened. She was a little bit scared for her son, but just seeing his happy face with naturally blushed cheeks made her change her mind. She knew how fragile Yuuri’s life is… so just thinking that he was able to enjoy life even once for real made her also happy.

But this didn’t stop just after one time. Next day Victor invited Yuuri to skate on the ice. He had a little bit experience because once he was working in ice center, but even without this Victor just was like this… he loved trying new things this way searching for something that could make him feel alive. Yuuri could admit, it was really scary for him to step on the ice, but Victor was holding him tight and when their eyes met and he saw that smile, fear was gone: _you did this!_  Victor shouted too loud making other people look at them and Yuuri blushed, but not because of those eyes pointed at them, but because he understood what he wants: he wanted to make Victor proud of him.

Of course, there were those bad days, when Yuuri was feeling really weak so they couldn’t spend a lot of time together or do something active. But Victor knew when they need just to talk even if Yuuri never said to him how he feels. After that night at the hospital it never got that bad, Yuuri always managed to take care of those attacks with medicine or breathing slowly and thinking about Victor. It was just too embarrassing to admit to his friend that this helps. Friend… this was the word that he found for Victor, actually, it wasn’t enough to explain their connection, but what else they could be to each other? Sometimes they would hold hands when they were no people around, few times Victor even laid his head on Yuuri’s shoulder… then brothers? He was still searching for that one word.

A little bit more than a week passed when Yuuri woke up after having a small attack in the night time, so he was feeling a little bit tired and dizzy, he wrote for Victor that he can’t meet in the morning with him, with this, he just made his day so sad. After meeting Victor just watching people through the window wasn’t enough, Yuuri more and more wanted to become a part of this world, also to be outside. But today it was too risky to leave the house. Since it was weekend both of his parents were at home, all week they saw just happiness in Yuuri’s face so it was really sad for them to see that their son is just sitting today at home without any emotions, Yuuri’s mother finally came to his room and asked maybe he would like to invite Victor for dinner at their place. For Yuuri she didn’t have to repeat twice, he smiled widely at the same moment taking his phone and called Victor. He didn’t have any ideas in his mind when he invited him to have a dinner with his parents at his place and Victor said that he will come, but before hanging up the phone he told something that made Yuuri blush hard and he couldn’t think about anything else from that second. Victor said while laughing: _I feel a little bit nervous, it’s like I would be your boyfriend. Should I wear a tie?_

Thank you God he came without a tie, but of course wearing a little bit more officially than always. With those white shirts and black pants, he looked really stunning. Yuuri loved when Victor was with loose hair, but today they were tied. Even if Victor couldn’t speak a word in Japanese, Yuuri saw right away that both of his parents just fell in love with this Russian boy at the same second they saw him. Yuuri could bet that before they imagined some punk who is making their poor sick son do crazy things, but they couldn’t imagine how beautiful this person really is, not just outside, but also inside. They usually hug when they meet, but today they couldn’t because Yuuri’s mother was staring at Victor as he was some kind superstar from her favorite drama.

“You look a little bit pale, are you feeling alright?” Victor asked Yuuri, just softly touching his shoulder and Yuuri blushed, he still couldn’t stop thinking about those words that Victor told him. Boyfriend? That’s why his heart is jumping so fast every time he sees Victor? But not painfully… this is really sweet feeling. “Oh, a little bit better now. Your house is amazing! I am sharing the same room with Chris here and my flat in Saint Petersburg is the size of your corridor.” Victor didn’t look like he would be jealous, just really amazed, it’s the first time he is in such big house. He was walking around with a smile, getting excited over everything, like some traditional Japanese furniture or things. Like he would be really enjoying little things. And that’s why Yuuri couldn’t stop smiling.

This evening Yuuri had to work as a translator for them to communicate, Yuuri’s father was asking a lot of things about Victor, but he didn’t seem offended or upset about this. Even Yuuri thought that it’s a little bit too much like they really would be dating and his father would be testing Victor, anyway… Yuuri thought that Victor would have passed the test, his father looked pretty happy about the answers he got. They were saved when Yuuri’s mother brought Katsudon – she was really good at making it. Yuuri already had a chance to see that Victor is really good with using chopsticks, so there was no problem about that, what made him really surprised that when he tried to first bite, Victor opened his mouth from astonishment:

“Vkusno!” he said loudly, in his language and Yuuri couldn’t understand the meaning, Victor never said this before, but he looked so happy and amazed, so it couldn’t mean a bad thing. “It’s really delicious! Amazing! Perfect.” Yuuri’s parents couldn’t speak very well in English but they had enough skills to understand this. Yuuri’s mom got all blushed, obviously, they were sharing same tastes with Yuuri. Really funny. Yuuri couldn’t explain why he suddenly felt annoyed about this fact. Like… jealous maybe? But he didn’t like that his mother is looking at Victor so much. Yuuri was eating in silence and he felt that Victor is watching him just because of that the taste of Katsudon was different than usually.

“How about you show Victor your room?” his mother said when he helped to take all dishes to the kitchen. His room? Yuuri froze thinking about all the mess he has there. But if not this, then Victor will leave, it’s still too soon for him to leave. He nodded and came back to the living room where his father was drinking and telling Victor his stupid jokes that the poor boy couldn’t understand at all because they were all in Japanese. But Victor was just sitting and smiling. What else could he do? Yuuri came closer and showed Victor to go with him, Yuuri’s father even didn’t notice that they left.

“Wow, such a huge bed!” Victor pretended that he doesn't see all those clothes Yuuri left on the chair and some books on the floor. He was feeling like in his own room. Victor came closer to the bed and jumped on it, checking how soft the mattress is. “The dinner was really good, I am sorry that I couldn’t thank for your parents properly for inviting me over.” He said while lying and watching through the window, now Victor could understand why Yuuri is doing this, the view was really beautiful.

Yuuri came closer to the bed and sat next to laying Victor, first he wanted to apologize about the mess, but since silver haired boy didn’t seem that he cares about this, Yuuri also didn’t say anything.

“You… didn't hug me today…” Yuuri let his eyes down while blushing really hard and pointing his index fingers at each other, but he couldn’t help it. Victor always hugs Yuuri and today he didn’t. All evening he couldn’t stop thinking about this.

“Yuuuuuriii.” Victor laughed and grabbed Yuuri into his hands made him also fall on the bed next to him. Victor moved closer one arm wrapping around Yuuri’s waist, other putting on his head and it pressed against his chest, like someone he wanted to protect with all his heart. Yuuri was precious indeed. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” He silently laughed and Yuuri suddenly also hugged him moving closer.

“Me too…” he said starting to feel tears in his eyes. If Victor is speaking just about this moment.... then Yuuri first time thought that their time together is coming to an end. Less than a week left. How can he stop the time? He doesn't want Victor to go. He doesn’t want to say goodbye.

“Are you… crying? What is it? What’s wrong?” Victor felt Yuuri’s tears through his shirt. He quickly took Yuuri’s face into his palms and made him lift head. “It hurts somewhere..? Yuuri, calm down… hey…” he tried to wipe tears with his thumbs, but Yuuri shook his head. How can he calm down? Of course, he knows that this can cause him asthma attack because it's getting hard to breathe while crying. But tears they were just falling. For few seconds he was looking into Victor’s eyes, but then he wanted again to hide his face and just stay like this. Victor didn’t let him move, he was holding Yuuri’s face really tight, so Yuuri had to close his eyes. He needs to calm down… because Victor will be worried, but how?

Yuuri froze and open his eyes when he suddenly felt something warm and soft on his cheek. It was Victor’s lips, he was trying to collect all those tears. Victor didn’t know why Yuuri was crying, but he didn’t want to keep asking and making him cry even more. And actually… he couldn’t say anything because as soon as he saw Yuuri’s face from so close every other thought was gone from his head. He pressed lips feeling how his own heart is beating like a drum in the chest. The taste Yuuri’s skin and tears were mix of different flavors that he never tasted before, but it was so good. His favorite. Should he be sorry? Yuuri was frozen in his arms, but Victor didn’t regret this. All his life he was doing just things he wanted to do, so this can't be changed. He never wanted anyone else in his life before. Slowly Yuuri moved his head, Victor’s lips slid a little bit down. Japanese boy raised his hands wrapping fingers around Victor’s which were still on his face. Yuuri closed his eyes again and they both turned their heads a little bit until lips found each other.

This kiss changed the word. This made Yuuri realize how he really feels towards Victor and how much he needed this. The proof, that Victor feels the same. This was his first kiss and it was the sweetest he could ever get from anyone. Nobody could have kissed him how Victor did. Because only Victor knew how Yuuri really feels, only for Victor he was able to show the sides he never showed to anyone. First, they were just holding lips pressed against each other, but then Victor slowly opened his mouth a little bit and Yuuri took his lower lip between his. He silently sighed when Victor did the same with his upper lip. They were sharing those little moves until Yuuri pressed his lips harder taking all the taste for himself. He felt Victor’s hard and hot breathing... just from this his head started getting dizzy, he had to remind himself that he has to keep breathing even if brains slowly were shutting down from thinking. When Victor’s tongue touched Yuuri’s lips, his body shivered from unknown feeling. He wanted more of it. He also tried to touch Victor’s lips with his and taste them, but their tongues met in the middle and Yuuri at the same time all heated up, it was wet and really sinfully delicious. Yuuri let go of Victor’s hands and hugged him around the neck while Victor placed his palms on Yuuri’s waist. Russian boy leaned a little bit on Yuuri and…

“You want something for drink???!!!” This loud sound came from the first floor and made both of them flinch at the same time. If only that would be it, but Yuuri was so far away from reality, that when he was dragged back so quickly, he suddenly took too much air into his lungs and he could let it out.

“Yuuri! Yuuri… where is your inhaler?” Victor jumped suddenly from the bed when Yuuri grabbed his throat because the feeling was like something would have squeezed it, he tried to get up, but he couldn’t it was getting too dark in his eyes. Victor started looking for the inhaler and just then he got a little bit pissed that there is such a mess here, he looked everywhere he possibly could, but as he was doing this really fast it was really hard to find something so small. He finally got lucky, when he saw it on the table next to the bed, he just couldn’t believe that it was invisible at first.

Victor helped Yuuri to sit and take the medicine, he held the inhaler pressed to Yuuri’s lips and with other hand touched his back, trying to hold his weight, Yuuri tried to breathe in one time then another… Victor’s hand gently rubbing his back helped to concentrate and he finally succeeded. Victor sighed from relief when Yuuri breathe in and out normally.

“Don’t scare me like that… please…” he said silently and Yuuri leaned on his shoulder, still using the help of medicine to breathe normally. But it was getting better.

“Boys?” his mother voice was already closer, he was just in time to hide the inhaler behind his back and sit straight when she opened the door. “Everything is okay? I asked if you want to drink something.” She smiled, Victor couldn’t understand a thing she was talking, just sit there and look at her trying to keep his face calm even if his heart was still somewhere in his throat. “Darling… you look really pale… are you feeling okay?” she came closer when Yuuri didn’t answer. If she comes even closer, she will see inhaler he was trying to hide.

“I think it’s time for me to go. My friend will be searching for me.” Victor quickly stood up, Yuuri’s mother somehow was able to understand what he was saying, she nodded and Victor waved for Yuuri. “See you…” he tried to smile, but it was too hard. Everything ended not how he wanted. Now he won’t be able to fall asleep all night, thinking if everything is fine with him. Victor thanked for Yuuri’s parents by bowing and then left the house. It was already dark outside, but he still decided to go back by foot, maybe this way he will calm himself down.

 

They didn’t talk much that evening, so Yuuri was a little bit scared that Victor changed his mind and he won’t meet with him again, but it was not true. Next day Yuuri got a morning message from Victor like always and they met later. He could feel that something has changed, the gap between them was gone. Victor wasn’t holding himself back from holding Yuuri’s hand in public or hugging him more often than usually, but since that evening they haven’t kissed. It wasn’t a priority for Yuuri, but he could still feel Victor’s lips if he tried and secretly he wanted to feel them again so much. Also, Yuuri noticed that they are spending more and more time with Victor’s friend Chris as if Victor would be afraid that something might happen again. Christophe was a cool guy, he wasn’t such crazy as Victor and he loved to laugh saying that Victor really has some kind of guardian angel. Yuuri learned that Victor once even tried to drive a bike with his eyes closed. Chris was dying from laugh while telling this story, but to be honest it scared Yuuri, like hell. They were near the beach, sitting on the bench and Yuuri was braiding Victor’s hair, but after this story, he froze and made Victor promise that no matter what he won’t try doing anything similar to that. The same evening Victor locked the door and poor Chris had to sleep outside.

But to be honest, Chris didn’t look like he was against Yuuri’s and Victor’s relationship, he was acting like they were dating for so long. Yuuri couldn’t tell that they were actually dating, but it was more than friendship and what young boy really couldn’t stop was his love growing for Victor. This feeling was so strong and everything around just didn’t matter. Yuuri was glad that he finally understood how he feels towards this man and that just in two weeks they both found something special in their lives what they were missing before. No matter how many people there were around and who were they, as soon as their eyes would meet, everybody just stopped existing. Even Chris would give them privacy saying that he needs to do some stuff. But even if Yuuri’s heart was jumping from happiness all the time, he wasn’t able to tell Victor about his real feelings. Victor also didn’t say anything, he was usually just giving that heartwarming smiling and held Yuuri close to himself that was more than enough.

But to be honest, when the last evening came Yuuri felt a little bit disappointed that they had to spend it together with Chris and their other few friends which names he didn’t even know. He tried to understand Victor, he doesn’t know when he will be able to come back here, so he wants to have fun and make this evening worth remember, spending it just with Yuuri wouldn't be something special. They didn’t talk even once about what will happen when Victor leaves, but Yuuri also couldn’t let sad thoughts to take control of his mind, not at Victor’s last evening, so he tried to smile for him and look happy. What really made him feel special is that Victor was holding his hand most of the time.

“Oh… I need to go or I will miss the last train.” Yuuri looked at the phone, it was already so late. His mother knowing that it’s the last evening for Victor didn’t even say anything about coming back earlier, just said to be careful like always, but if he doesn’t go now, he won’t be able to come back home at all today.

“I will walk you to the station.” They were sitting in the karaoke bar at the moment listening to the terrible singing of one of the drunk friends, Yuuri nodded, actually, he would be really sad if Victor wouldn’t come with him. Before leaving, Victor stopped next to the Chris and said something into his ear, he didn’t look surprised just quickly smiled for Victor.

“What did you told to Chris?” Yuuri asked when they were already outside, now they were crossing the square with a fountain in the middle of it. Suddenly Victor let go of Yuuri’s hand and ran a little bit forward, he extended his hands to sides and started spinning around. Yuuri stopped to watch this view, how graceful Victor’s moves are and how his loose hair are everywhere around like it would be some magical shield, so beautiful. Japanese boy even forgot about his last train home... he could watch this forever. He even blushed looking at happy Victor’s face and hearing how he is laughing, Victor’s happiness made this boy realize about his own true desires, he also wants to smile like this.

“I am so happy Yuuri! These weeks were the best in my life! I finally feel… free and it feels so good, Yuuri!” Victor suddenly stopped and smiled so widely and naturally that Yuuri couldn’t hold back himself, just to step closer. Victor’s cheeks were blushed hard and his breathing was faster than usually. Yuuri reached for Victor's hair to move them from his face that he could look at it again.

“For me too… I have never felt better in my life. Just being with you made me feel like this, Victor.” Yuuri came a little bit closer until he leaned against Victor’s chest and listen to his fast heartbeat. It was already so common for him to hug Victor like this, he even didn’t know how he will be able to continue living without this sound.

“Stay with me tonight…” Victor said after few minutes of silence. Yuuri has missed the train anyway and he didn’t think he could let Victor go… he wanted to hold him like this forever. Just hold like this would be enough. Nothing more. Yuuri pressed Victor harder and nodded, he wants to stay and not only tonight.

“Will… Chris also come?” Yuuri asked when they entered Victor’s room in the hotel, it was a double room with two single beds, the place wasn’t big and probably really cheap, but for Yuuri, it would be perfect. No matter where most importantly with who.

“No, he will sleep at his friend's place today,” Victor answered closing his half prepared suitcase on the floor, now Yuuri understood what Victor asked for Chris at the karaoke bar, well at least nobody will scare them coming too suddenly. “On which bed you want to sleep?” Victor asked and Yuuri felt lost. Sleep? Are they going to sleep now? And even on separated beds? How to tell that he wants to sleep on the same one. Just sleeping next to each other would be fine… just… “Just kidding! Like I would ever let you sleep alone when we are in the same room!” Victor laughed looking at blushed Yuuri’s face and suddenly hugged his Japanese boy, stepped back and they both fell on the bed. Yuuri right away understood that this one belongs to Victor, sheets were full of his smell.

“You are such… bully.” Yuuri grabbed on Victor’s shirt and pressed him closer to himself. They are alone in this place and nobody will come. This is the last night before Victor leaves… before meeting this boy with silver hair, Yuuri could never say something similar to anyone, but because of Victor he became braver and if he doesn't say this now, he will regret this for the rest of his life.

“I am?? Really… you are so precious.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead and closed his eyes. Yuuri was so warm and soft, this feeling he gets while holding him in his arms was the one he was searching for all his life. This feeling can’t be replaced by any crazy stuff he was trying to do to feel alive. Because only Yuuri had everything for Victor to feel complete. Yuuri showed him what it means to…

“Victor… I love you.” Yuuri silently said, still holding his cheek against Victor’s chest. He wanted to see Victor’s face, but he couldn’t because his beloved Russian boy suddenly froze, Yuuri thought that he even stopped breathing. “Victor…?” Yuuri moved a little bit back until he could finally see Victor’s face, he was looking straight, without even blinking, but what surprised Yuuri the most was tears. Real tears in Victor’s eyes. Oh. Noooo… he didn’t want to make Victor cry! Did he say something wrong? “Victor… I am sorry… I just…” Yuuri suddenly felt so lost, he just couldn’t think how to fix this perfect moment he just ruined. But Victor’s tears were so pure, they slowly started sliding down his cheeks and he finally moved, shook his head.

“It’s… first time in my life… when someone said this to me. I just… really want to keep this moment. Why it hurts so much?” Victor silently spoke, still with his eyes closed, so he couldn’t see how Yuuri opened his mouth from astonishment. It can’t be true that nobody ever said to him this…. Victor is a wonderful person, Yuuri was sure that he hears this kind of words almost every day, that’s why he thought that for Victor they won’t be special. But here he is lying next to Yuuri and crying, breaking and letting all his emotions out. Real emotions. That’s what he has been hiding under his smile all this time.

“Then… I can repeat this until it stops hurting…” Yuuri pressed his forehead to Victor’s and also closed his eyes. “I love you… I am in love with you… I want to live because of you… I don’t want to hide anymore. I love you, Victor…” Yuuri let these words out, with eyes closed it was easier to speak, but he could still feel Victor’s tears and how his hands are shivering. He is the first for Victor to say that… if he could he would like to be the first for Victor in everything… it should feel so good to try new things together for the first time.

“If you don’t stop… I won’t be able to leave tomorrow…” Victor murmured, it still hurt in the chest, but the feeling was so good at the same time. It hurt just because it was new… Victor also loved Yuuri. He loved it with everything he had, like a child. Because Victor has never loved anyone before.

“Then don’t leave… stay with me… stay with me here.” They both opened their eyes at the same time, tops of their noses were touching and they were able to feel each other hot breathing. Stay here…. With each other… sounded like a dream. Impossible dream. For now. They both really wanted this and even if their love was so innocent, the answer was too obvious.

“I didn’t know what freedom is… I was searching for it, but I couldn’t find. I didn’t know what place I can call home. I couldn’t find anything or anyone that would make me feel what I am feeling next to you, Yuuri. And even if you are going to be far away from me, I will still know… that you are with me. It feels so good… Yuuri… it feels so good to be able to love someone. To love you.” Victor was talking and gently rubbing Yuuri’s back at the same time. Yuuri couldn’t answer just listen, he could never say such beautiful words, he is not so talented, but he can feel so much at this moment. He couldn’t explain this in simple words. “No matter what world will tell you, even everyone won’t stop repeating that you can’t do it. Promise me, that you will be reaching your dream. That you won’t give up fighting for it. Promise me…” Victor turned his head a little bit making Yuuri’s body shiver, just a second before kissing him.

“I promise…” Japanese boy answered honestly, he won’t be able to break this promise. He will keep it. Forever. Victor slowly took off Yuuri’s glasses, putting them next to the bed on the table and smiled.

This time when their lips met, there was no one who could try to stop them. First of all, the slow and a bit careful kiss turned into deeper one and finally Yuuri was able to taste Victor’s mouth for real. Their tongues met, Yuuri pressed his, against Victor’s feeling the flavor of his saliva, taking it into his mouth and swallowing it. What made him shiver, even more, is Victor’s hands that slid down Yuuri’s back and touched his butt, Yuuri hugged Victor a little bit harder and slowly turned on his back letting the silver haired man find a place between his legs.

Victor’s hands touched Yuuri’s legs and slid up until he reached his thighs, then fingers found a way to go under Yuuri’s shirt. Japanese boy silently sighed from pleasure when Victor’s long and warm fingers touched his abs and sides, leaving burning marks on the body. He turned head a little bit when Victor from Yuuri’s mouth started kissing his chin and neck at the same time unbuttoning his shirt. The wet and slippery path Victor was leaving on his skin made Yuuri feel hot and cold, he couldn’t understand how exactly this feels. Like the first time, he had to remind himself to breathe, but it was getting harder and harder when Victor started kissing his naked chest, Yuuri again silently moaned when Victor took one of his nipples between his lips and sucked it. The sudden feeling stroke not just in that place, but all over the body especially down there, Yuuri couldn’t hold himself back, he was getting hard from Victor’s touches.

“You are so sensitive…” Victor looked at blushed Yuuri’s face before taking another nipple between his lips. The taste of Yuuri’s body was driving him crazy, he didn’t want to stop, he wanted to kiss him all. He wanted to leave marks all over Yuuri’s body and taste him so much, that it would be enough until the next time when they meet.

“I want…. I want… t-o… go… all… th-e… way. I wa-nt you to lo-ve me… Victor…” Yuuri covered his eyes with the arm, feeling how his cheeks are burning. It was so embarrassing to say such thing out loud, but he really wanted that Victor would be first for him. Yuuri wanted to feel Victor’s love not just outside, but also inside of him.

“Yuuri…” that made Victor stop kisses, he also wanted this so much and the twitching between his legs was the real proof. But… he wasn’t prepared for this, he didn’t have a condom or any lube and he didn’t want to cause pain for his sensitive Japanese boy. “I also… want that… but I don’t want to cause you pain.” He made Yuuri move his hand and look right into Victor’s eyes, with another hand he touched Yuuri’s burning cheek and smiled softly.

“It… won’t hurt… because it’s you. I am sure of that… as long it’s you… I will be happy.” Those words which Yuuri said with his head feeling dizzy made Victor blush so hard. He took Yuuri’s hand entwining their fingers and pressed them. He won’t let him go, he won’t let Yuuri be scared.

Victor’s hands slid down Yuuri’s body and he reached the zip of his jeans and pulled the fly down. Victor’s hand got under Yuuri’s underwear until he reached his hard and hot cock and helped to release it by pulling down his jeans a little bit. He helped Yuuri to take one of his legs from his pants then another and laid not on him, but next, making Yuuri put his left leg on Victor’s tights.

“Just breathe, okay…. Breathe together with me.” Victor spoke quietly into Yuuri’s mouth and pressed forehead against his, they both looked down. Yuuri while breathing loud and fast and Victor smiled. He took Yuuri’s cock into his hand and started moving. Yuuri silently moaned from this unknown but amazing feeling, it feels totally different from when you touch yourself. This feeling is so much stronger, it made every part of the body feel strange and those chills, wouldn’t stop running back and forward. Yuuri was really sensitive, indeed... and since it was Victor… his first love, he couldn’t hold back. He closed eyes and moaned so loud into Victor’s opened mouth when he reached climax. Then suddenly got even more embarrassed for coming so fast.

“Sorry… I… I…”

“Why you are apologizing? You are so cute… really… just come how many times you want, Yuuri… come for me. This view was amazing.” Victor gave a small kiss into opened Yuuri’s lips and then started reaching even deeper, until he touched Yuuri’s ass and got between butt cheeks. Victor’s fingers were slippery from Yuuri’s cum. He suddenly gasped when Victor started putting one of his fingers inside him. The feeling was strange, it didn’t hurt, but Yuuri couldn’t explain it… and still, even if he just came it made him feel so excited again.

“Yuuri… don’t forget to breathe…” Victor kissed his lips again and Yuuri took a deep slow breath inside him. Even if Victor’s body was also at his limits, he was so patient to Yuuri. As he told him, they were breathing together, while Victor was slowly putting his finger inside Yuuri.

“Victor…” Yuuri moaned again when Victor touched something inside him that made all body tremble, the feeling was so good that he even moved his hips a little bit.

“Did I hit the spot, you feel good when I do like this?” Yuuri trembled again when Victor repeated the same move inside him. “Really sensitive… Yuuri touch me too…” Victor didn’t have to ask for it again, first of all, Yuuri touched his abs with fingertips and even if his hand was shivering somehow he managed to pull down Victor’s pants. When he first touched his hard and twitching cock under Victor’s boxer, Yuuri couldn’t help just feel how big it is. This will go inside him?

“What are you thinking about? You suddenly squeezed my fingers so hard…” Victor silently sighed into Yuuri’s ear. Fingers? Yuuri even didn’t feel how he put the second one, but now he was feeling both of them so well inside. He let the sound again while rubbing Victor’s cock. “You are getting so soft inside…” Yuuri moaned even louder, he couldn’t understand why all those dirty things Victor is saying to him makes feel not embarrassed, but even more excited?

“Th-at’s…. enough… I want… I want you… inside me…” Yuuri said this trying to pull down Victor’s boxers, he again hit some spot inside Yuuri that made him almost flinch, he could reach climax again just from this.

Victor could swear that Yuuri was innocent and pure, but after hearing him talking like that, he couldn’t help just think that actually, he has another side. The side, that turns Victor on so much, the side that only he is allowed to see. Victor rolled on Yuuri again, this time he pulled out his fingers and released Yuuri’s hand that he could take off his t-shirt. Yuuri got the full view of Victor’s body. With those long silver hair and fantastically trained abs, he looked like an ancient god, Yuuri couldn’t help, this was the last point, he got hard again just from this view. Victor leaned back on Yuuri and took his hand back to his, another hand putting under Yuuri’s butt, lifting it a little bit.

“Just don’t… let your eyes down from me… look at me…” Victor asked when Yuuri wanted to turn away his head and hold his breath for a second. This begging made him change his mind. It sounded like Victor would be also afraid of something like it would be also his first time. But it can’t be the truth, right? Victor is just too good for his first time. Yuuri placed his free hand on Victor’s cheek and blinked few times, but as the silver haired boy asked Yuuri kept looking right at his captivating blue eyes.

Yuuri gasped when he felt how Victor starts putting his cock inside him. He instinctively pressed his body even harder to Victor’s, but just because he was seeing his favorite color of the blue sky, Yuuri was able not to go into a panic. He breathed in and out and again, together with Victor. Just then Victor moved his hips again, putting a little bit more inside.

“Are you okay…? Does it hurt? I can-“

“Don’t pull out. Don’t… stop… plea-se…” Yuuri sobbed a little bit. Victor got scared because tears suddenly appeared in Yuuri’s eyes. But it wasn’t because of the pain. Yuuri couldn’t explain why he started to cry, but he just knew… that Victor can’t stop. Not now. Victor pressed lips on Yuuri’s cheek, licking his tears with the tongue and then thrust inside him. Yuuri silently moaned, grabbing on Victor’s back even letting nails in his skin and after that Victor just didn’t stop, he started moving inside Yuuri, with each time putting a little bit more inside him.

“Yuuri… Yuuri…” Victor started repeating his boy’s name while pressing lips next to his ear and Yuuri loudly moaned, he couldn’t stop those sounds and Victor’s voice was making him open up even more. “Let me hear your voice… you are so tight around me… it feels amazing inside you… Yuuri… Yuuri…” Their breathing became like one together with those sounds they were making.

“Aahaah…. Vic…tor… Ahhaah… Vi…” Yuuri grabbed on Victor harder and opened his mouth letting saliva make Victor’s cheek wet. He suddenly flinched from the amazing feeling inside him and cried out loud, Victor started moving his hips faster. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he was also near his limit. “Inside… in-side… com-e…. Vic-tor… Victor!” Yuuri shouted his name reaching his climax for the second time because Victor was rubbing that sensitive spot non-stop. For Victor Yuuri’s voice was like calling, he also came, stopping his moves inside him, feeling how hot pleasure runs up and down through all his body.

They both sighed almost at the same time and smiled, already lying next to each other, naked under the blanket just hugging, feeling so close. If there was any even a smallest doubt before this, now it was gone. It was the first time for both of them. So the fact that they were just meant for each other couldn’t be changed. They were soulmates. Made for each other… the other half, the piece that they are both missing when they are apart. Everyone in the world should know it. These two weeks changed their lives completely…. They both will never forget these two weeks of Spring Love.

 

* * *

 

_Life is what happens when you make plans. Everyone knows that. That’s what happened to them. First of all, they had a lot of plans to visit each other, they were chatting a lot and calling… but the time and life itself were cruel. At some time few months, Yuuri was lying in the hospital because of bad health and didn’t tell Victor because he didn’t want him to be worried. But because of that Yuuri couldn’t chat much or call him that made Victor think that Yuuri starts forgetting about him. Victor finally started going to university so he had less free time; one time someone stole his phone when he was getting back home late at night, he was beaten and got into the hospital… he didn't tell Yuuri about this. Yuuri started his major… little by little, this Spring Love turned just into a sweet memory that they would never forget. But life is like that, it always surprises you when you expect less from it._

So little by little sometimes really hard sometimes really fast six years passed since that warm Spring in Japan. A lot of changed. They never forgot about each other, but life made realize that sometimes dreams just stay dreams. Yuuri and Victor reached a lot in their lives, but who will ever think that you can remember someone that you met so many years ago, just for a few weeks. Yuuri was just 18 then and now… he was living in New York, running a five stars hotel, one of the most successful and youngest businessmen’s around this area. As for Victor…

“Stop staring at those abs… I know he is super-hot, but we are in public …” Phichit was looking at the magazine in Yuuri’s hands. Victor’s photo was on the cover. Since he became one of the most famous models around the world, almost all magazines would have died for at least one photo of him. “Not buying?” his assistant sometimes was a little bit annoying. Of course, Yuuri didn’t buy it because he ordered this magazine on the internet.

“I have a meeting… at 1 p.m. or at 2?” They were walking in a crowded street, this spring was really warm, so Yuuri wasn’t wearing his coat anymore, just suit and still it was too hot.

  
“Actually at 4 p.m,” Phichit said, trying not to get lost. He was still new but tried so hard for his work. Sometimes even too much. “Do you want me to do something until then? To pick some information or…”

“Calm down, jeez. I just want to go back to my flat for now then, if you could call the driver.” Yuuri wanted to go home, that he could look closer to that new magazine with Victor. Maybe that man doesn’t even remember him… and Yuuri still smiles every time, he sees how successful Victor got with this career. As Yuuri told him back then…

“S-ure!” Phichit stopped to take out his mobile phone and Yuuri for a second looked at his assistant, then wanted to turn back, but he bumped into someone.

“Oh sorry…” he was holding in hand a bottle with medicine from asthma, but when this sudden thing happened it fell on the ground. Yuuri tried to reach it, but the man was faster. A man with the silver hair, looking like he has just stepped out of a magazine cover.

Victor’s hair wasn’t long anymore… but this view Yuuri liked even more. But eyes… those blue eyes were exactly the same. Seeing them after 6 six years for real, Yuuri understood that everything he saw in magazines until now was not even close to reality. When their eyes met suddenly there were no people around, Yuuri couldn’t hear what Phichit is saying to him and Victor was successfully ignoring his manager next to him. They didn’t see each other for so long, yet at the same second both of them got the feeling like they never were separated. Not looking away, Yuuri reached for his medicine in Victor’s hands and their fingers touched. The little bottle fell on the ground again, but neither of them wanted to pick it now.

Life’s like that. It always loves to laugh from you… but at the same time… it can bring you back feelings in one second, like you were thrown back six years ago, standing under that blooming Sakura and not in the middle of crowded Time Square. Like the Spring wouldn’t have ended. That made Yuuri smile. Smile widely and honestly he got the same response back from Victor at the same second. It was clear… they didn’t forget about each other. And their feelings haven’t faded away even a little. Maybe it will take some time… maybe it will feel like forever, but be sure… if it’s really your soulmate you won’t be able to live without each other. It’s stronger than a magnet, stronger than life, stronger than destiny itself. And when the time comes, you will realize that all those years were worth waiting.

“Yuuri…”

“Victor…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late birthday present, boo <3 I hope this will make you happy <3
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: [vitavilichan](https://vitavilichan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
